Spy Games
by TheHerondaleGirl
Summary: Clary Fray isn't your average high school student. She has a secret job. Jace Lightwood also has a secret. What will happen when they find out that they are both assassins/spies? What will happen when they are each other's next target? Could love really be possible in their messed up world? JacexClary - All Human! - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Pizza and Running**

* * *

**Clary POV**

"What do you mean you aren't going!?"

I bit into my pizza slice, looking at one of my best friends, Isabelle Lightwood, with annoyance. She knew I hated going to school dances, especially the Valentine's Day dance. I wasn't looking forward to not getting asked at all.

"Izzy, you know perfectly well that I hate the Valentine's dance. It's just another excuse for happy couples to flaunt their happiness right in my face," I told her with a mouth full of pizza.

"Clare, you _are_ going. If no one asks you- they're crazy if they don't- we can go as a group. You, me, Simon, Magnus, Alec, and Jace." Izzy looked pleased at her solution, and gave me one her award-winning smiles.

"Okay, Izzy. I'll go."

She beamed at me one last time, before she began drinking from her water bottle.

"Wait," I began, "I thought Jace went to a boarding school." Jace is Izzy's adoptive brother. I've known him since I met Izzy and her brother, Alec.

Jace is a gorgeous, popular player. He goes through girls as if they were books. And not very good ones, for that matter. When we met in middle school, he was sweet and kind. Then, he developed a crush on Kaelie: the beautiful, popular girl. Once they started dating, Jace changed. My loving friend was now an arrogant jerk. Sure, he was still nice to me, Izzy, and Alec, but the cocky side of him shone through. Then, right before we started high school, his adoptive parents sent him away to a boarding school.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Jace is coming back to our school to finish senior year up," Izzy told me.

"That's awesome! I haven't seen him in like, four years," I said.

I heard Izzy's phone vibrate, and a second later she was checking it. She sighed and began standing up.

"Jace is home, and my mom wants me there to eat with them," she told me.

I nodded, and bit into my pizza again.

"Wait!" Izzy exclaimed. "Do you wanna come over and eat with us?"

"I don't know, Iz..." I started.

"Please, Clare? Pleeeaaassseee?" She gave me her best attempt at puppy-dog eyes and a pouty face.

I rolled my eyes, and laughed at her attempt. "Fine," I finally said.

She jumped up and squealed. Izzy then took out her phone and asked her mom if it was alright if I joined them. When she got a response, she looked at me and smiled. Taking me by the arm, she dragged me out of the pizza place, and to her car.

* * *

We walked in to the Lightwood's mansion laughing about one of our inside jokes. At that moment, Alec walked into the foyer to greet us. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Clare. Looking lovely as always," the blue-eyed boy said.

I glanced down at my outfit. I was wearing a fitted purple dress with a white cardigan. I wore my brown leather, heeled boots. My hair was straightened to perfection, and my make-up was simple: mascara, eyeliner, blush, and light pink lip gloss.

"Why thank you, Alec. You look quite handsome yourself," I replied, smiling.

Alec laughed, but wrapped me in a warm hug. He was always a brother to me. Our hug was soon interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Alec and I broke apart only to find a golden angel smirking on the stairs.

"Where's my hug, Fray?" The smirking boy asked as he made his way down the stairs to me.

I smiled at him, but pulled him into a hug. He smelled like sunshine- is that even possible?- and a really nice smelling cologne. "Nice to see you again, Jace. Its been what? Four years?"

"Three and a half, thank you very much," he said. Then, he leaned in so his mouth was right next to my ear. "You really do look amazing, Clary."

I felt heat rising in my cheeks, so I turned away, slightly embarassed. Jace noticed, and took my hand in his.

"I meant it, you know," he whispered, before kissing the knuckles on my hand.

My blush deepened, but I still kept my self composed. "Such a gentlemen," I said.

Jace looked up at me, and smiled. I smiled back, but not for long, because Izzy called us for dinner.

* * *

**Jace POV**

She's so beautiful now. Sure, she was pretty in 8th grade, but now? She's gorgeous.

I couldn't stop staring at her as she talked to Izzy after dinner. I was pretending to watch the TV, but her bright green eyes shone when she laughed, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

Soon, her phone, vibrated. She checked it, and her eyes went wide. "Izzy, thanks so much for dinner, but I gotta go."

"What's wrong, Clare?" Izzy asked her, walking with her to the door.

I heard them talking in hushed tones, but they weren't loud enough for me to hear. I heard footsteps approaching the living room, so I averted my eyes to the TV.

Clary came in, and grabbed some keys off of the coffee table. I looked over at her, and she turned around to face me.

"You know, staring isn't polite," she told me, with a wink. Then, she left.

Did she just wink at me? When did she become the confident girl she is now? What happened to my friend, the art geek, Clary?

At that moment, Izzy walked in, and sat down on the couch. She stared at the TV for a moment before I spoke up.

"So, where did Clary go?"

She looked over at me, and smirked. "Finally interested in Clary, huh?"

My eyes went wide, and I put my hands up in surrender. "Hey, all I wanted to know is why she left so suddenly."

"Mhhm, okay," she said. "Well, anyway, she had a date with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I asked, shocked.

"I'm kidding, Jace. I don't know where she went. All I know is she needed her motorcycle to get there."

"Motorcycle? When did she get that?" I always thought Clary was going to be a goody-goody, but know I'm not so sure.

Ever since I went to that "boarding school" - which was actually a spy training school - my life has been nothing but dangerous. I didn't want one of my best friends to be dangerous, too.

"Relax, she's fine. And, I don't know when she got it. I took her home one day, and she left the bike here," Izzy told me.

I relaxed a little bit, but I couldn't help think that something weird was going on with Clary.

* * *

**WELL, there ya have it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of, "****_Spy Games_****". I love writing this, and I am only more inspired to write by your reviews. So, if you want another chapter soon... REVIEW!**

**Love, hugs, and Jace Wayland,**

**-TheHerondaleGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of Spy Games! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :))**

* * *

_**Jace POV:**_

It's been two weeks since I started the last months of my senior year at the old high school. I saw Clary and Isabelle a few times a day, as they had classes with me. Alec had graduated last year, so I didn't see him at all. Sure, I had made some friends, and girls couldn't get enough of me, but, I had always had just one girl on my mind.

"Hey, Jace," I looked up from my math book to see a red head sitting down next to me. I smiled at her, and in return she smiled back.

"Hey, Clare," I greeted her. I shut my math book, and put it into my backpack.

"Finishing homework, huh?" Clary raised her eyebrows at me and grinned. I nodded, stiffling a laugh.

I slightly jumped when her phone's ring tone went off. She smiled at me, adding, "I gotta take this," before she got up and left.

I felt my own phone vibrate in my pocket, so I took it out and saw that I had a new text message.

_Female: red dress- The Shadow Hotel 12PM_

A new assignment. Of course. I checked the time on my phone. _11:21AM_

I had to leave now if I was going to get rid of this target. I looked up from my phone to see Clary waving goodbye to me, giving me a sad smile.

I waved back, thankful she had to leave, too. I couldn't have come up with an excuse to leave that fast.

* * *

Forty minutes later, I was at The Shadow Hotel, looking for a girl with a red dress. Besides that description, I had no idea what else to look for.

I had disguised myself in a brown wig, and brown contacts to match. I was wearing a tuxedo, as I was in the middle of a very fancy business party. I also had a gun with me, which was concealed within my belt.

I finally spotted a red gown, being worn by a girl with blonde hair. I walked gracefully behind her, and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned around to face me, her blue eyes sparkling as she smiled. I noticed how there was strand of hair in her eyes, so I moved my hand to brush it out of the way.

The girl winked at me, telling me to follow her with her eyes. She turned as she walked to a supply closet on the other side of the ballroom. I followed her, ready for whatever she had in store for me.

When she turned the knob on the door, she turned around, seductively smiling at me. I smiled back, enclosing both of us in the supply closet. I backed her over to the wall, placing both hands on either side of her head. I leaned down to meet her lips, and she came up to mine. Our lips barely skimmed, when I felt her duck under my arm, and go behind me.

I pulled out the gun from my belt, and turned around, only to be met by the barrell of a gun. We were both trying to kill each other. Something isn't right.

Never had one of my own targets tried to kill me. We both seemed to have realized a problem as we lowered our weapons at the same time.

"Something isn't right here," I said, breaking the silence. The girl looked at me curiously.

"I know. Whoever sent us has to be waiting for one of us to walk out of here right now," she said.

I nodded in agreement. The people who hired us must've planned something. They're probably at this party right now, waiting to see one of us.

"You're in disguise, right?" The girl asked me.

"Yeah, are you?" She nodded.

"They don't know what we look like right now. We could get out of here without anyone confronting us," she said.

"How?" I was slightly confused by what she getting at.

"Well," she began, "if we walk out of here acting like a couple, no one will ever know we were sent here to kill each other."

I smirked at this. "If you wanted to finish what we started earlier, you could've just asked."

She scoffed. "You know what I meant."

I laughed and nodded. "Alright, let's get out of here."

I grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers. I couldn't help but feel a small burst of electricity that rushed through me when we touched. I looked over at the girl, who looked like she felt it, too. We both turned away from each other's gazes as I opened the door to the supply closet, my "girlfriend" beside me.

* * *

After we left the hotel, I decided to take the girl out to lunch. I didn't want to just because she was hot; there was something very familiar about her. It was as if I had met her before.

We were now sitting in my favorite restaurant, Taki's, waiting for the food we had ordered. The girl was fidgeting with her fingers, avoiding eye contact with me.

"We need to leave town," I said.

The girl finally looked up at me; her blue eyes showing no emotion. "And where do you suggest we go?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and said, "I have this house in Colorado. We could hide out there, and maybe plan what we should do."

"I agree that we should leave town, but we barely know each other. I don't feel comfortable living with a complete stranger."

I leaned toward the table separating us. "You seemed pretty comfortable with me in that closet," I whispered.

A deep blush crept to her cheeks, and she looked away from me. At that moment, our waitress came with our food.

She smiled flirtatiously at me. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

I smiled at her, and said, "I think my _girlfriend_ and I are just fine." I grabbed the girl's hand from across the table, which only made her face red. It was really cute.

The waitress huffed and walked away, obviously annoyed by my show of affection.

I started rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. She looked at me, and said, "Call me, C."

I smiled. "I'm J."

She smiled back, but pulled her hand out of mine. We both started eating, talking about our plans to run away.

When we left the restaurant, we both had agreed to meet up the next day at 7PM in the park. We weren't going to be disguised, so the girl would finally get to see a golden angel.

And I would get to see the beauty I was dying to know.

* * *

**A/N: Well, did ya like it? I promise the chapters will be longer. This was more of a filler...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Disguise Surprise**

* * *

**Jace POV:**

Seven o'clock couldn't come faster. I don't know why I was so excited to see a girl, usually they're excited to see me. This girl was amazing: She was dangerous, funny, sweet... and probably more gorgeous than she was with her disguise on. I was falling for her.

I was walking to the bench in the park where I said to meet, when I spotted a blonde head. Coming up behind C, I tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned around, and smiled. Then, it faded and her eyes became wide.

"Jace?!" She shot up off of the park bench, shocked.

"Yeah, how'd you know my real name?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me, and then removed the blonde wig from her head. She had a mass of red curls. Well, I was right about one thing: She _was_ gorgeous.

"Clary!?"

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't process that she was a deadly killer. That she was that dangerous.

"Jace? I- I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about this. I really should have, but-" I cut her off.

"Clare, relax. You can explain on the way to Colorado. And so can I," I told her.

"What do we do now?" She seemed to relax a little bit, and her green eyes twinkled in the sunset light. She looked amazing at this moment, and I smiled at her.

"We keep acting like a couple. Well, for now, I guess," I said, unable to think of any other idea.

Clary nodded at me, reached down to pick up a duffel bag, and slugged it over her shoulder. I grabbed her hand, again feeling that shock, and entwined our fingers.

We walked in silence to my car, until we heard a familiar voice behind us.

"CLARY!? JACE!?"

We both whirled around, our hands still clasped together, and faced the deathly glare of my sister.

"Hey, Iz..." Clary said, unsurely.

"When the heck did _this _happen!?" She gestured at each of us.

"Yeterday. Jace took me out to lunch at Taki's," Clary told her. That technically wasn't a lie, so I nodded.

"So, that's where you were two were yesterday. I thought you guys just left school at the same time," Izzy said, finally realizing false information.

"Yeah, and now, we're kind of late for another date, so if you don't mind..." I said, beginning to turn around.

"WAIT!" Izzy exclaimed. "I think this is really cute that you're finally together. I've been waiting for this day for years! But, I don't believe you."

"Why don't you believe us?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at my sister.

"I just want you to prove this relationship to me. So, kiss," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Izzy, don't you think that's a bit-" Clary began to say.

"Clare, if you two are really dating, you would kiss. Plus, I see the way you two have been looking at each other the past few weeks. So, I'm kind of doing you a favor," Izzy simply said.

Clary and I have been looking at each other? In _that _way? I had no idea.

"Alright, fine," Clary said.

Before I knew what was happening, Clary grabbed my face, and pulled it down to hers. Her lips crashed on mine, and a sense of warmth rushed through me. I kissed her back with the same amount of force she was giving. But all too soon, the kiss ended.

"Was that good enough for you, Iz?" Clary asked.

Izzy was wide-eyed, and gaping at us. I don't think she actually expected us to kiss.

"I- I'm just gonna leave you two alone," she choked out. "I'll text you later, Clare."

And with that, she scurried away past us, her heels clicking on the ground as she went.

I turned back to Clary who was staring at the ground. She seemed really unconfortable at the moment. I knew she didn't want to kiss me, but at the same time, it felt like she had been wanting to.

"Sorry about that," she said, finally looking up at me.

"It's fine," I said, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat. "Let's get going."

We walked back to my car in complete silence. I didn't mind though; I need to process my feelings toward this girl.

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! IT WAS CLARY THE WHOLE TIME!? I HAD NO CLUE! ;) I bet you ****_ALL_**** saw that coming, huh?**

**Well, guess what!? That chapter was REALLY short cause I'm gonna post another one TODAY! So, I hope that makes you feel all tingly inside. :)**

**Love,**

**-TheHerondaleGirl**

****Disclaimer: I obviously don't own TMI.****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: How it Happened**

* * *

**Clary POV**

He was quiet. His golden eyes were only focused on the road ahead. The only noise came from the radio which was playing Ke$ha's _Die Young_.

I started to sing along, which earned me a confused glance from Jace. I didn't care; he should be used to this side of me. So, I smiled at him, still singing.

Ever since I kissed him a few hours ago, he's been extremely quiet. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I was just a bit annoyed at Izzy for asking questions. I was also still processing the idea of Jace being an assasin.

Anyway, when our lips met, a jolt of electricity courses through my body. A feeling of warmth that I needed was finally within me. When, I pulled away, I felt like I was missing something. And that something might be Jace.

I snapped out of my sudden reverie when I noticed Jace had started to sing with me. Here I was in a car with a really hot guy, singing like a crazy person.

When the song ended, Jace and I looked at each other and started laughing. It felt like the most normal thing in the world.

"I guess I should explain now, huh?" I asked when our laughter died down. Jace nodded, and turned back to the road.

"In eighth grade, my dad was killed. I found out he was this evil mastermind guy who was involved with some insane group.

Well, about a month later, Luke, my adoptive father, told me he was the leader of am assasin group. He said they only accepted targets that are terrible criminals.

He asked me if I wanted to be in the group, and I accepted. So, I've been a trained assasin and spy ever since," I told Jace my story.

He didn't look at me when he spoke. "Mayrse and Robert Lightwood are also part of an assasin group who only accept missions like your group does.

In eighth grade they asked me to train for the group. So, they sent me to a training school in D.C. for three and a half years. And here I am."

We didn't talk for a few moments. I looked over at Jace who was pretending to be focused on the road. He was my best friend, and I felt terrible about what almost happened at the party. I grabbed his hand that was resting on the arm rest. I heard his breath hitch, but he didn't show emotion when he looked at me.

"Jace, I'm sorry about what could've happened at the party. If I knew, I would've never-"

Looking back to the road, he interrupted me. "I didn't know either. I'm sorry, too. But I know it wasn't an accident that we both ended up there."

I nodded, and Jace started to rub the back of my hand with his thumb. It was very... distracting.

"Hey,"Jace said, breaking the silence between us, "do you want to crash at a motel for night? It's already eleven. I don't think I can stay awake much longer."

"Sure," I told him.

* * *

About a half an hour later, Jace pulled into a motel parking lot. We both climbed out of the car, and made our way to the front doors.

The woman at the front desk smiled when she saw us. "Hello, how can I help you two?"

I smiled. "We would like a room please."

The woman nodded. "Alrightie, sweetie. The last room is yours."

Jace and I payed for the room, took the room key from the woman, and started heading to the doors.

"Have a good night you two lovebirds!" The woman called after us.

Jace nudged my shoulder and winked. I glared at him, continuing to walk to our room.

* * *

When I stepped into the room, I noticed that it was very clean and tidy. I also noticed that there was only one bed.

"Jace, there's only one bed," I said.

He came next to me, closing the door behind him. "So...?"

I again glared at him. "Seriously, Jace, what are we going to do about this?"

"Clary, would it be so bad to lay in the same bed together for one night? Unless, you don't want to just sleep...," he said, adding another wink.

"Grow up, Jace. I will share a bed with you, but only to sleep. That's it."

Jace started laughing at me. I frowned at him, and hit his arm. "Clare, I was kidding. And I promise we will just sleep. You can trust me," he said.

I nodded, and left to change into my pajamas. Closing the bedroom door, I realized all I had packed to sleep in were short boy shorts and a grey V-neck shirt.

Well, Jace will just have to deal with this. I changed into the clothes, and minutes later, I hopped onto the bed, pulling the blanket over me.

Jace wasn't in the room, so I looked around for any clue of where he had gone. I finally found a note on the nightstand.

_Forgot some stuff in the car._

_Be back soon,_

_XOXOXO Jace XOXOXO_

I rolled my eyes, and laid down once more. I grabbed the remote, and turned on the small TV to Spongebob.

About five minutes into the show, I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I got up and looked through the peephole.

Knowing who it was, I opened the door to find Jace wearing flannel pajama pants and an only T-shirt. He was also carrying two Coca Cola's.

His eyes skimmed me up and down before he composed himself. "You still like Coke, right, Fray?" He asked as he walked past me.

"Yeah," I replied, closing the door behind me.

* * *

That night, Jace and I stayed up for a while and just talked. We laughed, joked around, and soon I was falling asleep in his arms.

I closed my heavy eyes. After a few moments of silence, I felt Jace kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight, Clary," he whispered in my ear.

I snuggled into him. "Goodnight, Jace," I mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I am such a filthy liar. I am so sorry. You can hate me all you want. I deserve it. **

**I know I said I was gonna post two chapters on Christmas Eve, but things came up.**

**Again, I apologize. :D**

**Well, as always, please REVIEW! Even though you guys probably hate me...**

**-TheHerondaleGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Iz-vestigator**

**Jace POV**

She had slept like an angel all night. Clary was snuggled into my chest. Her red hair was spread all around her face. My arms were wrapped protectively around her waist.

I didn't want to, but I eventually got out of the bed, and headed to the bathroom to change.

I changed into dark jeans, a slightly tight grey shirt to show off my muscles, and my black shoes. I concealed a dagger, and a gun into my belt as well.

After I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and sprayed myself with some cologne, I walked back into the room.

Clary was still sound asleep on the bed. I didn't want to wake her up, so I left another note, and went to go get us some breakfast.

* * *

When I returned fifteen minutes later, Clary was sitting up in a newly made bed. When she saw me, she got up and walked over to me.

That's when I noticed what she had on: A black V-neck shirt, dark skinny jeans, and tall combat boots. Her hair was straightened and flowing freely around her. She looked amazing.

"Like what you see, Jace?" Clary asked me. She was no close enough that I could smell her perfume. It was strong and very entrancing.

I smiled awkwardly, tearing my eyes away from her. "I brought some breakfast," I said.

She smiled at me before she snatched the bag of food from my hands. "Ooohh.. doughnuts!"

I handed her a coffee as we sat down on the bed. We ate in silence for a few minutes before I stood up.

"We should probably get going of we want to make it to Colorado by tonight."

She nodded at me, and stood up. "I'll go return the key."

Clary grabbed the room key from my hands. She started to walk out the door, but, she turned around and walked up to me. "Thanks for breakfast," she said. Clary kissed my cheek, which sent yet another shock through me.

Before I could say anything she was out the door, her hips swishing as she went. I was so whipped.

* * *

At about midnight, Clary and I reached my house in Colorado. Clary was fast asleep in the passenger seat, and I didn't have the heart to wake her up.

I got out of the car, and walked over to her door. I unbuckled her, and picked her up bridal style.

I walked into the house with her still in my arms. I took Clary to one of the spare bedroom.

I placed her in the bed, and pulled the covers over her body. I smiled to myself. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her hair.

"Goodnight, Clare," I whispered.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I woke up early; the sunrise was peering through my window. I was in a small room. Have must've brought me in here last night.

He's been really sweet the past few days. I think I was really starting to fall for him.

Actually, I've already fallen for him. I've had a huge crush on him since sixth grade. I just never said anything because I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

I got up out of bed, and walked over to the chair where my bag lay. I took out a purple V-neck shirt, skinny jeans, and brown lace up boots.

After I showered, took care of my hygiene, and fixed my hair and makeup, I decided to make breakfast.

I walked into a very nice kitchen, and opened up the fridge. There was nothing in it.

I went to the cupboards and only found a bowl of cereal. Cereal it is.

After pouring the cereal in two newly found bowls, I set them on the table.

Pleased with my work, I decided to go get some fresh air. It was still pretty early, and Jace wasn't likely to be awake for a couple more hours.

I found a path that led into a beautiful garden. I sat on a stone bench placed right next to path leading to a lake. This place was amazing: I loved it here.

* * *

**Izzy POV**

Something was definitely wrong. I haven't heard from Clary or Jace in a few days. They've missed school, and they aren't answering their phones.

I've told mom and dad, but they don't seem to care. I was starting to get really worried.

I thought to where Jace may have taken Clary. Then, I remembered our vacation house in Colorado. Jace had always loved the lake there.

I called the airport asking for a ticket to Colorado.

I was going to get to the bottom of things.

**A/N: Nothing can go wrong when Izzy tries to figure out stuff, right? **

**So, did you like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**Love you guys! :)**

**-TheHerondaleGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The... KISS!?**

* * *

**Clary POV**

I felt two hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" The person whispered in my ear.

"Hmm... Would it happen to be Simon?"

The hands retracted. "No, sorry, it's actually an insanely hot guy with abs. But, you were close," the person said.

I turned around to find Jace smirking at me. "You forgot to say that you had a huge ego," I told him.

"So you admit I'm hot?" He sat down next to me. He was close enough so I could smell his really nice cologne.

"What did you want?" I quickly changed the subject, feeling my face redden.

"I thought we could have a lovely picnic, considering you missed the amazing breakfast you made us," Jace said.

I looked at the basket Jace had brought outside with him. "I thought there was no food," I said.

"True, but there is Chinese takeout," Jace told me, grabbing my hand and leading me toward a tree.

Jace pulled out a blanket and laid it on the ground in front of the tree. It was slightly warm, so the shade from the tree was nice.

As Jace took out the food from the basket, I noticed how his hair fell perfectly around his face. It was a golden blonde, and it matched his skin tone perfectly.

He looked up with his golden eyes, and smiled. I smiled back. Before I knew what was happening, Jace and I were inching closer and closer to each other.

Soon I was looking right into his eyes. If my head were to move a few inches closer, I would be kissing him.

"Clary," he whispered. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

I nodded, and Jace looked down at my lips, then back at me. I closed my eyes moving closer toward him. I could feel Jace doing the same.

We were literally an inch away from kissing, when we heard a loud crash from the house.

Jace and I jolted up, and before he could say anything, I bolted to the house. I realized I had forgotten my weapons in my room.

I ran around the house to the front, and saw no one in sight. I looked around for a moment before someone kicked the back of my knee. I fell to the ground, but I stood right back up. I turned around.

"Hey, Clary," he said.

"Sebastian?" I was looking into the dark eyes of my ex-boyfriend.

"What are doing here?" I asked him.

"I thought you would be happy to see me, considering we dated for quite some time," he said.

"You cheated on me. Why on earth would I be glad to see you?"

"We weren't exclusive, Clary."

That was it. I threw a punch at his face, and hit home. He staggered back a few steps, before he looked at me and smiled an evil grin.

"You shouldn't have done that," he told me right as he lunged himself at me.

I grabbed the arm he threw at me, taking it with me as I went behind him. I twisted his arm enough so that he would scream in pain. I kicked his feet from under him, and watched him fall to the ground.

He got back up, and composed himself. "Jonathan wants you to come to our base. If you don't, he's going to harm you and your friends. Make the right choice," Sebastian said, handing me a note with an address on it.

I watched him get into a black truck, and speed away. I put the note into my pocket, and walked toward the front door of the house.

Jace came running over to me as soon as he saw me. "Who was that guy?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend," I told him.

Jace's face tightened for a moment, but it was soon gone when we heard a car door slam.

"You two have a LOT of explaining to do!"

* * *

**A/N: OH SNAP! Izzy showed up... Great...**

**And what about the almost kiss!? I bet you hate me...**

**Haha, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep reviewing because it makes me feel all happy and such.**

**LOVES AND JACE,**

**-TheHerondaleGirl**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Saying Goodbye**

* * *

**Jace POV**

"So, you two are assassins?" Izzy asked us once we finished telling her everything.

"Izzy, we're really sorry about not telling you before," Clary told my sister.

She waved her off. "I don't care about that. I can't believe I made you two kiss when you weren't even dating!"

"Hey, Iz, can I talk to you alone?" Clary asked her.

Izzy nodded, and shot me a look that said 'leave'. I put my hands up in surrender and left the room.

I was curious about what Clary wanted to tell Izzy, so I stayed right outside the room.

"Izzy, I have to leave," Clary told my sister.

"Why? What's wrong?" Izzy asked.

"I need to take care of something, and if I don't, I'm putting you guys in danger."

"Clary, why are you talking like you're not coming back? You are coming back, right?" Izzy asked her.

"I don't think so, Iz," Clary said calmly.

"Have you told Jace?"

"No, I couldn't bring myself to," she said.

"Why not?"

"I- I love him, Izzy," Clary told her.

Clary was in love with me? I smiled at the thought. I had been in love with her, too. I just didn't think she felt that way about me. But, she was still going somewhere, and she might not come back.

"You have to tell him you love him, Clare," Izzy said.

"I know, but I don't think he feels the same way," she said.

I wanted to scream to her that I felt the same way, but I knew that wouldn't be the best choice...

"When are you leaving?" Izzy asked her, after a few moments of silence.

"Tonight," Clary told her.

"Clary, you're my best friend. I can't lose you," Izzy sounded close to tears.

"Izzy, I'll try to come back. I promise this is not goodbye."

I couldn't handle listening to anymore that. I walked into the kitchen and started to pace around.

Clary might not be coming back from wherever she was going. She also loves me. And I love her. How do I tell her that?

I heard footsteps approaching the kitchen, so I turned around and turned on the sink. I pretended to wash my hands.

"Jace?"

I grabbed a towel, and dried my hands. "Oh, hey, Clary. Where's Izzy?"

"Taking a shower. But, I need to tell you something," she said, walking over to me.

"I need to tell you something first, Clare," I said, moving closer to her.

"Ever since the day we met, I've been intrigued by you. I tried making you jealous, but that never seemed to work. Well, I guess I'm trying to say that-" I was interrupted by Clary's lips on mine.

She was kissing me passionately, and I was kissing her the same way. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and began playing with my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Our lips moved in sync with each other, and it felt amazing.

She pulled back from our kiss, wrapped her arms around my waist, and put her head on my shoulder. We just stood there holding each other, until we heard the shower click off.

Clary looked up at me, and smiled. I smiled back. I opened my mouth to say the three words I've been wanting to tell her for a long time, but she cut me off.

"Don't say anything. Please," she said. "I know you heard us talking."

"I'm sorry about that," I said a bit awkwardly.

"Don't be. I'm glad you did," Clary said, snuggling into me more.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I don't want to say because I know you'll come after me."

"You know me so well," I whispered before I pulled her into another kiss.

She pulled away soon after. "I have to go, Jace," Clary said.

"Clary, you don't have to go," I said.

"Yes, I do. I care too much about you to put you in danger."

"I don't care about danger as long as I have you," I told her honestly.

She rolled her eyes at me, but kissed me one last time. This kiss was longer, and more sweet.

When she pulled away, she whispered, "Goodbye, Jace."

She left the room, and soon, I heard the front door shut. She really had left. And I knew I couldn't stop her. I couldn't stop the girl I love from sacrificing herself for me.

But, I _could_ stop the people who want her.

* * *

**A/N: Did that really just happen!? Man, Clary didn't even want to hear Jace say the words.**

**And what in the world is Jace planning? It can't be good...**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D**

**-TheHerondaleGirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Battle**

* * *

**Clary POV**

I finally reached the warehouse Jonathan wanted to meet at. It seemed to be abandoned.

I walked through the huge metal doors, and found myself in a dimly lit room. Old wooden boxes were laying on the concrete floor.

"Clarissa Fray. How nice it is to see you, sister dear." A very familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around to face Jonathan, my brother. Behind him were Sebastian and their friend, Raphael.

"Looks like the gang is back together, huh?" I smirked at my brother.

"Shut up , Clarissa," Jonathan said, walking towards me. "You know why you're here."

"Actually, I don't," I said calmly. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"There's a bounty on you, Clarissa. Over one million dollars is on the line here. But, in order to get that money, they need to see you die," he replied.

"They?"

"The men who want you dead. They are the bosses of all of the people you've killed the past four years. And the aren't happy," Jonathan continued.

So, people want me dead? I should've known. "Well, aren't you going to kill me already?"

"Clarissa," Jonathan began, "a representative needs to witness your death. He is not here yet."

"When exactly will he be here?"

"In an hour. Enjoy the rest of your life." An evil grin played across his face.

He began to turn around, but stopped, and looked at me. "Don't bother trying to escape. It won't do you any good."

* * *

**Jace POV**

Izzy and I have been frantically searching the house for any sign of where Clary might've gone. I was in her room, looking around the bed. I was about to give up searching, when I spotted something sitting under the lamp on the nightstand.

I carefully removed the paper, and looked at it. An address; this was it.

Without another look at it, I got up and ran for the living room where Izzy was searching.

"I know where she is," I said, panting.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I sat on a box, and waited. I was waiting for my life to end. I was trying to be brave about it, but I couldn't help thinking of my friends. Of Luke. Of Jace.

Jace. The love of my life. I could still imagine his lips on my own. It was the best feeling in the world. I loved him with all of my heart. I knew he loved me back, but I didn't want him to tell me that. I wouldn't have been able to leave.

"Clary," someone whispered in my ear.

I turned around and met cold, dark eyes. "What do you want, Sebastian?"

"I want you to take me back," he said.

I looked at him in disbelief. I was going to die in less than twenty minutes, and he wants to get back together? "You're kidding, right?"

"I still love you, Clary. I always have."

"Well, Sebastian, you kinda ruined everything when you decided to sleep with someone when we were together," I replied, giving him a smile.

"She meant nothing to me, Clary. And, I was thinking about you when we...you know..." he trailed off.

"You're sick," I told him, standing up and crossing the room.

"Clary, wait!"

Sebastian grabbed my arm, and spun me around to face him. He grabbed my hips and pulled me against him. I knew this move.

"Don't you dare touch me," I snarled.

He smirked at me. "Feisty. I like it," he whispered before he forcefully pressed his lips to mine.

I immediately reacted, and slammed my foot on his. He jumped back and hollered at the top of his lungs. I stepped back, disgusted.

"Sebastian, shut up!" I heard Jonathan scream.

I turned around to see that Jonathan was glaring at me. He had a knife in his hand; probably to kill me with.

"Jon, I'm surprised at you. You know I don't go down without a fight," I smirked at him.

His knife clattered to the ground. "Alright then, Clarissa. No weapons. Just a good ole' fight," he said darkly.

He soon lunged at me, and a fist was thrown at my face. I ducked down, swiping my leg at his feet as I did. He went falling to the ground with a big thud.

I heard Sebastian cuss, so I turned my head to see a golden flash kicking him to the ground.

Jace turned to look at me, and our eyes met. I smiled, but his eyes went wide.

Someone kicked me in the side. Jonathan. I stumbled a little bit before I composed myself. But, I didn't see Jonathan anywhere around me.

I started to get a little worried. I looked to where his knife was laying on the ground. It wasn't there.

I heard a shuffle of feet behind me, so I turned around, ready. I wasn't ready for Jonathan tackling me, plunging something silver in my stomach.

I looked down, and immediately saw blood spreading on my shirt. I jerked the knife out of me, and it clattered to the floor.

I started to get dizzy. The already dim room was getting darker every second. I collapsed to the floor.

"CLARY!" I heard a muffled scream. Soon, gold eyes were staring at me with concern. He was mouthing my name over and over again. I smiled at him, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek.

He placed his own hand over mine, still repeating my name. My eyes began to close slowly.

And then, blackness.

* * *

**A/N: Woah.**

**That was...intense.**

**Oh, and I do apologize on the cliffy. I hate those darn things.**

**Anyways, if you want another update...SOON... I would write a lil' something-something in the comments. **

**SHOUTOUT TO RueGrimm!- I love your support on this story! Thanks so much! Again, YOU READ MY MIND! :)**

**LOVES,**

**-TheHerondaleGirl**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The End **

* * *

**Clary POV **

I carefully opened my eyes. I was met with an intense brightness. For a moment, I thought I was dead. Then I realized the afterlife probably doesn't have a heart monitor.

"Thank God, Clary! You're awake!" A voice said.

I turned slightly to see Isabelle walking over to me, a smile on her face. She reached down to me, and gave me a light hug.

When I tried to sit up a little bit, my stomach released a sharp pain. I flinched at the pain, and Izzy noticed.

"It's gonna hurt for a few more days," she told me as she sat down on the end of the bed.

"What happened, Iz?" I asked her.

"Well," she began, "Jonathan stabbed you. The cut wasn't very deep, but it left you unconscious for a few days."

"A few days? I've been out that long?" She nodded. "Wait. Where's Jace?"

"He's quitting his job. He wanted to be here when you woke up, but he had to get this done." Izzy smiled at me. "He didn't leave your side for three days."

I smiled. "So, what happened to Jonathan?"

"After Jace beat him and Sebastian to death, the authorities came, and immediately locked them up," Izzy explained.

"What about Raphael? He was in the warehouse too," I said.

"Clary, do you really think I'll let Jace have all the fun? Please. I beat him silly," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

I laughed, and relaxed a little bit. "Hey," Izzy said, "Next week is that Valentine's dance..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you have a date now. You're still going right?"

I nodded. "That doesn't mean Jace will want to go."

"I'll make him go, Clary. Don't doubt my abilities," Izzy said with a very serious tone.

"I don't have a dress though. And I highly doubt that the doctors will let me out of here to go shopping," I told her.

"My dear friend, leave the shopping to me. I have to go now, so I'll see you on Friday, okay?"

I laughed, and nodded. Saying our goodbyes, she left. I soon drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**VALENTINES DANCE**

I saw him sitting alone on a bench in the garden. The moonlight was reflecting his hair, making it look like a halo around his perfect face.

I sat down next to him. He didn't say a word, and he looked as if he were in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, slipping my hand in his. He entwined our fingers, and began rubbing my hand with his thumb again.

Without hesitation, he replied, "You."

Jace turned his head to look at me, and smiled. He reached out to cup my face with the hand I wasn't holding.

"You look beautiful, Clary," he said.

I looked into his amber eyes, a grin playing on face. "You don't look that bad yourself."

"I look amazing, and you know it," he whispered.

I laughed lightly. "You know, since our first kiss was kind of forced on us, and our second kiss took place in a kitchen, what do you say we redo it?" I asked him.

"I couldn't agree more."

Our lips finally met again, and our kiss deepened. It was a sweet and passionate kiss. Our love for each other was expressed throughout the kiss.

Soon, Jace pulled away, and grinned at me. "How was that for a first kiss?"

"Perfect," I told him. He wrapped an arm around my waist, and I laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Jace."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: THE END. **

**You guys have been an absolutely amazing audience. I lived writing this story, and I really hope you liked reading it. **

**Thank you for all of your support!**

**I will also be writing another story, aboutClary being a famous singer... TO BE POSTED THIS WEEKEND! :))**

**And, I will say this one last time. REVIEW! ;) **

**-TheHerondaleGirl**

****I have never owned TMI****


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there!

CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY

TO LOVE A STAR!

It's going to be a great story!

THANKS!

-TheHerondaleGirl


End file.
